poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore
Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore is the Upcoming Sora/Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to Be Made by TheAngryPepe. It Preimeres on Youtube in 1-25-14. The Remake Version will Appear on Either Youtube or Google Drive in a Nearby Future. Plot After a briefing on a racing game called Poohsticks, Winnie the Pooh (Along with Sora, Goofy, Austin, Ally and the Others) takes a walk to a wooden bridge over a river where he likes to do nothing in particular. On this day, though, he finds a fir cone and picks it up. Pooh thinks up a rhyme to go with the fir cone, but he accidentally trips on a tree root and drops it in the river. Noticing that the flow of the river takes the cone under the bridge, Pooh invents a racing game out of it. As the game uses sticks instead of cones, he calls it. Later that day Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Sora and His Team and Roo are playing Poohsticks, then see Eeyore floating in the river. After rescuing him, he tells them that he fell in due to being bounced from behind. Piglet assumes it was Tigger who bounced Eeyore into the river. When Tigger arrives on the scene, he claims that his bounce was actually a cough, leading to an argument between him and Eeyore, but with some outside help from The Narrator (Laurie Main), the animals including Sora and His Friends find out the truth: he had indeed deliberately bounced Eeyore. Tigger says it was all a joke, but nobody else feels that way. Tigger disgustedly says that they have no sense of humor, and bounces away. As Eeyore seems particularly depressed this day, Pooh, Sora, Goofy and the Others follows him to his Gloomy Spot and asks what the problem is. Eeyore says that it is his birthday, and nobody has taken any notice to celebrate it. Pooh decides to give him a jar of honey, but does not get far before he has a hunger attack and ends up eating the honey. He decides to ask Owl for advice. Owl suggests that he writes to Eeyore on the pot so that Eeyore could use it to put things in. Owl ends up writing a misspelled greeting (hipy papy bthuthdth thuthda bthuthdy) on the pot and flies off to tell Christopher Robin about the birthday. Piglet, who heard about Eeyore's birthday from Pooh, planned to give a red balloon to Eeyore, but when Owl greets him from the sky, Piglet not looking where he is going, hits a tree and causes it to accidentally burst the balloon. Piglet is very sad that his gift for Eeyore is spoiled, but he presents it to him anyway, and only a minute later, Pooh brings the empty pot. Eeyore is gladdened, as he can now put the broken balloon into the pot and remove it again. Pooh and his friends then pitch in and plan a surprise party for their friend. During the party, Tigger arrives and bounces Rabbit out of his chair. Roo welcomes him to the festivities as Rabbit draws himself up from being bounced on by Tigger, incensed. Rabbit opines that Tigger should leave because of the way he treated Eeyore before. Roo wants Tigger to stay, and Christopher Robin's solution is for everyone to go to the bridge and play Poohsticks. Eeyore, a first-time player, wins the most games, while Tigger does not win at all, causing him to conclude that "Tiggers don't like Poohsticks". Eeyore's secret for winning, as he explains to Tigger afterwards, is to "let his stick drop in a twitchy sort of way." As Tigger bounces Eeyore again, Christopher Robin, Pooh and finally Piglet (Including Sora, Goofy, Austin, Ally and the Others) all decide that "Tigger's all right, really". Trivia This Short will be shown as part of a double feature with Sora's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie. Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket Guest Star in Both Versions. Zazu, Elsa the Snow Queen, Jack Skellington, C-3PO and R2-D2 will Appear in the Remake Version. (Same Thing with Liv, Maddie, Lela, Tanner and Archimedes on account of Being Part of Sora's Adventure Team) This Sora's Adventure Short Film Take Place After Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey, Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! Due to this film being part of a double feature with ''Sora's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie, ''It Will Be Having Sora's Other Team (Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez) Appears in this Short Film and Not Be Appearing on Sora's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie (Due to Ross Lynch is Playing Brady in the Film). Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series